


Get Rekt

by Private95



Series: The 100 one-shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP playing a video game. Person A keeps losing really badly. Then, by some fluke, they finally win a round and scream “GET REKT”. Person B finds this amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Rekt

“Argh! Fuck me!”

Lexa smiled in amusement as she watched her girlfriend drop a PS4 controller onto her lap and tug the beanie she was wearing over her face in frustration.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Clarke groaned, pushing the beanie back up. She glared at the TV which was displaying a loading screen. The next moment her character was reborn at the last checkpoint. A bar at the bottom right corner insults the blonde with a proud zero shown there. “All my souls! Just like that! Gone! Fuck!”

This had been going on for about an hour. They were both snuggled on their couch with pizza and beer. Lexa was working on her paper; while Clarke decided to test the game, Murphy was going on and on for God knows how long. Dark Souls, she believed. Now, an hour later Clarke looked like she was about to throw the controller at the TV.

“No! No! Roll! Roll you piece of shit! No! Fuck!”

Lexa took a quick glance at the TV. A big red sign “YOU DIED”. The brunette couldn’t help but snort. She watched as Clarke grabbed a pillow, pressed her face into it and yelled, muffling the loudness of her outburst.

Lexa shook her head and went back to her typing. For the next fifteen minutes all she could hear were the noises from the game, and her girlfriends furiously punching the buttons of the controller and occasional murmurs of “no”, “fuck you”, “motherfucker” and so on.

At some point Lexa stopped paying attention to what was going on with the game and what her girlfriend was doing, solemnly concentrating on her paper. Which is why she almost jumped out of her skin when Clarke yelled at the top of her lounges:

“Yes! Yes! Ha-ha-ha! Get rekt, motherfucker!”

She looked at Clarke who was smiling broadly at the screen, her hair a mess, beanie lying on the back of the couch. She was flipping the TV off and laughing. Then, she turned to Lexa gave one look before lunging and tackling the brunette into a kiss. And just as fast as Clarke jumped at her, the blonde was back at her place, controller in hands and happy smile across her lips.

Lexa chuckled, amused with her girlfriend’s antics. She still smiled lovingly at Clarke and returned to her almost finished paper.

And a minute later…

“Fuck! How?! How did this dick kill me?!”

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to fix Internet at my parents'. But apparently Tumblr is blocked in my country. Awesome -_-. I have to use Tor to access it. Oh well... Have some Clexa fluff for I am foreVER BITTER! 
> 
> And I fucking LOVE Dark Souls! Ugh! Sadly my laptop can't manage the third one :(


End file.
